


Peter Pan

by PiccolaPker



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Clones, Gen, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Introspection, Melancholy, Peter Pan References
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Ci sono persone che non crescono mai. Ma gli altri sì, ed è difficile da accettare.Una soluzione insolita per il problema di Stich...
Kudos: 1





	Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) il 06/01/2015

**Peter Pan**

«Nani cattiva, Nani cattiva!»  
La ragazza sospirò: «Stitch, ti prego, non fare così...»  
Ma il piccolo alieno blu non le diede retta e si rifugiò in cameretta sbattendo la porta. _Come sempre._  
Le faceva male vederlo così, ma proprio non sapeva come porvi rimedio. Era nella natura delle cose, anzi, era nella _sua_ natura. Ma non in quella di Stitch.  
In fondo non era colpa sua. Lui era stato creato per essere un distruttore di pianeti, nella sua logica non c'era spazio per concetti complicati come _evoluzione, cambiamento_ o, peggio ancora, _crescita_. E così, quando la piccola bambina che gli aveva cambiato l'esistenza e con cui aveva giocato per così tanto tempo era diventata sempre meno _bambina_ e sempre più _donna_ , Stitch a un certo punto non l'aveva più riconosciuta, ma si era convinto di avere davanti la sorellona rompiscatole ma gentile a cui era sì affezionato, ma che non era Lilo. Come se non bastasse, non trovando più l'amica di sempre, aveva iniziato ad accusarla di averla nascosta, di avergliela portata via per qualche misteriosa ragione che non riusciva a comprendere. Avevano provato a spiegarglielo in ogni modo, ma non c'era stato nulla fare.

Da bambina era riuscita a compiere un piccolo miracolo, ma forse ormai aveva passato l'età delle meraviglie da fare e da scoprire. O forse più semplicemente era un concetto al di fuori della sua natura di eterno bambino. Un Peter Pan blu e alieno.  
Jumba si era proposto persino di fargli una sorta di aggiornamento mentale, ma Lilo si era fermamente opposta: un’operazione del genere avrebbe significato cambiare forzatamente la sua natura, e lei non voleva. Lei voleva solo il _suo_ Stitch. Anche se lei non poteva più essere la _sua_ Lilo.  
Non le restava che sperare che il lavoro che aveva fatto anni prima per renderlo buono fosse permanente e che non saltasse mai in testa a Stitch di cercarla radendo al suolo il pianeta...

«Tu stare tranquilla, Jumba con suo grande e immenso genio ha risolto problema!»  
Lilo lo guardò speranzosa: «Ci sei riuscito?»  
Il grosso alieno sorrise: «Certo, tu dubita di me?»  
Un'altra voce stridula intervenne da lontano: «Avrebbe tutte le sue buone ragioni visti i precedenti!»

«Zitto, Pleakley, tu dare me sempre contro!»

Lilo rise. No, in tanti anni quei due non erano cambiati neanche un po'.  
Jumba cercò di darsi un contegno: «Dopo lunghe ricerche e grazie a tuoi campioni di DNA presi di nascosto...»

Lilo lo guardò preoccupata: «Miei campioni di DNA?»

Pleakley, facendo capolino dalla stanza affianco, intervenne: «Certo, abbiamo preso i tuoi capelli dalla spazzola, le tue unghie tagliate dal cestino del bagno e anche la tua saliva dall'apparecchio per i denti! Tra l'altro, devi poi spiegarmi come facciate voi umani a sopportare quella roba in bocca, è una trappola per topi fatta per denti!»  
Lilo fece una smorfia disgustata dal paragone, ma Jumba continuò imperterrito: «... io ha trovato soluzione a problema. Entra pure, Pleakley!»

Non appena l'alieno verde varcò la porta, Lilo sbarrò gli occhi dallo stupore.

Stitch sfogliava il libro del brutto anatroccolo da solo, con aria molto triste. Sospirò.  
Poi, all'improvviso, un baccano facilmente identificabile come una canzone del grande Elvis lo fece trasalire.  
«Questa è l'ideale per quando si è tristi.»

Stitch la guardò sconvolto: « _Lilo?_ »

Di nascosto, dal portellone sul pavimento che portava in camera, tre persone assistevano alla scena.  
«Non ci credo...»  
«Niente è impossibile a scienza!»  
«Voi... per mesi... avete complottato alle mie spalle... _per crearmi un clone?_ »  
«No semplice clone! Mia creatura non cresce, essere uguale a te da bambina come gusti, comportamento, ragionamento, Q.I.; in più essere addestrata per trattarti come tu trattare Nani a quell’età, cioè straordinariamente male!»  
«Non le hai aggiunto optional come superforza o qualunque altra cosa con cui poter distruggere il pianeta, vero?»  
«Tu offende me, Lilo! Per chi mi ha preso?»  
«Per uno scienziato pazzo che ha creato 626 esperimenti con quello scopo, vuoi forse darle torto?»  
«628 per precisione, Pleakley...»

Lilo li ignorò, concentrandosi sulla scena che aveva davanti. Sarebbe riuscita a vivere con un suo clone per casa e a fingere di essere sua sorella?  
Guardò Stitch, il suo amico di sempre, abbracciare finalmente la sua Lilo.  
 _Sì, per rivedere ancora quel sorriso, l'avrebbe fatto volentieri._


End file.
